Dragon Ball NG S2: Episode 25 - Invasion of Earth
Last time on Dragon Ball NG, the Z-Fighters looked to defeat a newly revealed Saiyan, Fissure, who dominated the Z-Fighters, even killing Jen in the process. In which, was a trigger to Cargo as he transformed into a Super Namek. Unfortunately, it was still not enough to stop the dominating powerhouse Saiyan. Cargo was then killed, thus triggering Kaizen to transform all the way to Super Saiyan 3. Kaizen ultimately killed Fissure, and as the battle was over, he announced to the Z-Fighters that they would all be traveling to Kureebra. What will happen is this war between two planets? Find out today, on Dragon Ball NG. Dragon Ball NG: S2 Episode 25 - Invasion of Earth The scene starts off with Kaizen, Kuma, Railugus, Kaiten, Vegeta, and Ligares all setting their sights on a large space capsule. At Capsule Corp, Bra: " Hey, guys, you can't just barge in here like that!" She stood in front of the group. Vegeta: " Not, now, Bra. The Earth is in danger." He walked past her, as the others followed. Kaizen was shown, only thinking about the evilness of Satern and his Super Saiyan form. Voices began to be heard in Kaizen's head, which were Satern's. Satern: " We will face again, Saiyan.. I promise. This will be the battle of the ages!" Kaizen: (( He..was so calm.. calmly strong, and yet he's obsessed with still fighting me.)) Kaiten: " Dad, what's wrong?" Kaiten notice his father's troubles. Kaizen: " Oh, nothing. Thinking..." They all continued walking toward this spaceship. Vegeta: " Well.. here it is." A remote was shown to activate the ship, thus, opening it. -BSSSHHHHHH- (sound of the ship opening) Kaiten stepped up first, Kuma second, and eventually, Kaizen and Railugus as well. Kaizen look at Vegeta from the ship, "Aren't you gonna close the door?" Bra appeared as Vegeta said, "Ligares and I had different plans." Ligares: " We're coming, too." He said smirking. Kaiten: "Cool." ''Meanwhile on Kureebra,in The Throne Room, '' Lucifer sat on his throne with a glare to the screen, "I sense Saiyan blood... They're coming." Satern:"..?!" He was first astonished, but then he smirked as he realized what was happening. Satern: ((Yes.. finally, Kaizen. Your all mine, and I'll make sure nobody stops us from this one!)) Suddenly, an explosion occurs near the Kureebran Base. Satern: "?! An attack..?" Masoak: "Come on.." Pluton, Satern, & Masoak quickly rush to the scene to find Goku taking out all of the Kureebran guards and soldier. Pluton: "No ship..? How the hell did you survive in space, then?" Goku: "There's this technique called Instant Transmission. It's an easy trick that I probably could've taught you.. if you weren't so bad." Masoak: "Well since you're an original like the others, I'll just kill you!" He rushed toward a based formed Goku. Pluton: "?! No, Masoak, don't you know that's Kakarot" Masoak aggressively tries to punch at Goku who effortlessly dodges and then smacks Masoak away. Pluton: "The legendary Kakarot, the man who killed Frieza." Goku: "I'm sorry, but my name is Goku." Pluton: "No matter who you are, the three of use will just kill you, ourselves." Pluton summoned his Phantom Sword and tries to slash at Goku but tries to dodge as fast as he can with Masoak punching rapidly at him as well. Goku:((I'm surprised I'm keeping up with their attacks.. Wait, was there a thir--)) Satern was from behind Goku impaling him with a Frieza-like Dirty Blow through the stomach. Satern: "You missed me." He then blasts Goku as he sends him flying, bleeding from the mouth and stomach but still alive. Goku: "D-Damn.. How the hell could I be so careless.. to forget.. hehe." Satern: "Pitiful Original Saiyan.. you were worth nothing." Said emotionlessly. Out of nowhere, a flying kick sends Satern flying. Pluton and Masoak looked Masoak: "H-Huh..? He's no Saiyan. Who the heck is he?" ]]]]]]]]]] Uub: "You'll be fighting me now!" ???: "And you'll be fighting me." A dark skinned man with a sword and brown hair stepped out of the shadows. Uub: "What?!" Pluton: "Prince Nus, why are you out here?" Nus: "To save you imbeciles. There are more that are coming--" Masoak: "We know." Nus: "That would outnumber you and render you all dead. Go wait it out they come. Until then, Uraneck, Asuron." rinon_the_saiyan_warrior_by_legofrieza-d4ygv7u.jpg|Asuron Uraneck.jpg|Uraneck A male and female Saiyan appear in front of Uub at the side of Nus. Nus: " Uraneck, attack." Uraneck: "Yes sir! Consider this a preview of me demolishing Kaizen!" He rushes at Uub looking to punch him, going through a skirmish with him. Uub: "Enough! Kaaa...meeeee....haaaaa....meeee...haaa!" After gaining an upper hand in the skirmish, Uub kicks Uraneck and blasts him with a Kamehameha, making him unconscious. Nus: "Grr.. Asuron, go." Asuron: "Yes!" Asuron: "Hmph, they should've sent a cuter one out here." She rushes after Uub after her remark, as they too get into a skirmish. Uub: "You call yourself cute?" He smirks as this makes her punch more rapid and aggressively. Uub: "Gotcha!" He punches her her in the gut as he flies up a bit and uses Lightning Arrow. Uub then used Super Kamehameha to obliterate her and turn her to ash. Uub starts panting but is hit with a sneaky slash from the sword of Nus. Nus: "Earthling, learn to be on your guard at all times." Conclusion Coming to the rescue of Goku, Uub has caught himself in a fight with the Kureebran Swordsman, Nus. Can Uub hold off the Prince until The Z-Fighters arrive? Find out on the next Dragon Ball NG. Category:Fan Fiction